Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-5277119-20140726161814
I want to talk about one of my favorite characters from Grey's Anatomy, Izzie Stevens~ Considering that Grey's Anatomy is a show where everyone in the cast is well developed, multi-layered, and three dimensional, it's really hard not to admire all of them for a specific reason, but as with anything, you will have favorites and Izzie Stevens is definitely one of my favorites. First off, as I said before, Izzie is one of the most well developed and multi-layered characters on the show. There is definitely more than meets the eye with her and for that and many many other reasons, she is one of my favorite characters on the series. One of the things I've always admired about her is her drive and passion for what she does. Growing up, she didn't have anything, really. She lived in a trailer park, wore cheap clothes, didn't have any friends, and she got pregnant and gave her baby up for adoption. So of course, no one was really expecting much from her. But she worked her butt off to get into Medical School, became a model to help pay for the costs, and ended completely debt free. One of her biggest struggles as a surgeon (specifically in the earlier episodes) is that she is a very beautiful woman in a field where you don't really see too many beautiful women. She isn't your typical surgeon and for that she faces a little bit of sexism in her career field. I walk into the OR and every hopes I'm the nurse. is something she says in one of the episodes of Season One. The fact that she was a former model was something that she was ridiculed for early on by some of her male colleagues but she put in stop to it, immediately. In one of my favorite scenes from the show, she walks into the locker room with George to see that Alex has plastered pictures from her modeling days everywhere. Does she run out and cry about it? No, she gets up, strips down to her underwear and says straight up that if they want to call her "Dr. Model", that's ok with her, but while they're calling her "Dr. Model", just remember that while they're sitting on over two hundred thousand dollars of debt, she's debt free. Izzie doesn't put up with anyone's crap, and that's one of the many reasons I love her. Another part of Izzie's struggles is that she can get very attached to her patients. Now of course, Doctors are suppose to be very warm with their patients, but Izzie sometimes has a habit of getting "overly attached" to her patients. This is most evident in the latter part of Season 2 in the form of Denny Duquette. Denny was a patient with a lot of medical problems. He had a terrible heart and probably wasn't going to be around any longer. Now you have to remember that when Izzie first meets him, she's going through a lot. The stress of being an intern is always present but also she had an on again, off again thing with Alex that recently ended so she was just kind of looking for someone new to talk too. Eventually, she and Denny begin a relationship and fall in love. All is ok, until the final three episodes of Season 2. I won't go into too much detail (because well, spoilers xD) but their relationship causes Izzie to do something completely unprofessional, threatens the job of she, the other interns, and even Miranda, and really could have gotten her arrested. A lot of fans and critics hated Izzie for doing what she did, and while I definitely had mixed feelings about what she did, you have to remember the psychology behind it. She always was very emotionally dependent on others and during that time in Season 2, Denny was all she had. Meredith and Cristina always had their special friendship, George blocked Izzie out for Callie, and there was nothing with her or Alex. She didn't want to lose someone else close to her. The first half of Season 3 is definitely where we see Izzie heal after her break-up with Denny. She quit her job and spent the entire first episode laying on the floor of the bathroom. She was literally in her worst shape and things could not get worse. But, she rose herself up. Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, she got up, sulked a little bit, and then after a lot of hesitation, she went back to the hospital. While Richard did allow her to return, of course things changed and rules had to be implemented. She wasn't allowed to practice medicine or interact with patients just yet, and had to be observed by either one of the Residents or the Interns. But she toughed it out. She healed and eventually got back to doing what she worked her butt off for. Although she did have a few hiccups here and there throughout the rest of her time on the show, Izzie is like us all in a way. We're flawed. We make mistakes. Some small, some huge. We can be emotionally dependent on others. We can stumble. We can fall. We win some. We lose a lot. But through it all, we will rise and fix ourselves. That's why I love her and Grey's Anatomy so much. I can relate to it in so many ways. For that and many more, Izzie will always be one of my favorite characters on Grey's Anatomy.